User talk:Scoutpower1
Welcome! Hello and welcome to the , Scoutpower1! Thanks for your edit to the Elsie Hughes page. If you're new to wikia or just new to , you might want to check out some of these links. Not sure where to start? *You might want to read our page all about us *You should also be sure sure to read our policies *Check out the , and see . *Try out the Sandbox, which is a place to practice editing or formatting without changing any serious content. *If you have a question, you can ask any of the or post a question in the forum for other members to answer. Adding content: *Check out the list of to see what pages are linked to but do not yet exist. *Want to help editing pages we're stuck on? See a full list of stubs here. *Before creating a new page, check to see if the same page with a slightly different spelling or title exists. *When editing on a page make sure there are links on the page, otherwise it's a . *Make sure other pages link to the page you're editing otherwise it's a . I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! Please leave me a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Amateur Obsessive (talk) 01:36, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Your recent edits Hello and welcome to the wiki. I just wanted to ask you to be a little more careful when you are editing as I've had to undo a few of your recent edits that added mistakes to the wiki. If you're not sure about something you can always start a discussion on the talk page or in the forums. Also, please don't rename pages without first starting a discussion that the community can get involved in. This means that we can get everyone's opinion and avoid any page name changes that have to be undone. If you need any help with this or anything else, please just ask. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 10:10, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Matters requiring your attention Hello, I'm going to have to ask you to be a little more concientious in the way that you edit here as quite a few of your recent edits have had to be reverted. With Series 6 coming soon, we need to make sure that our facts are correct and that rumours and speculation don't make their way onto the wiki. With that in mind, please don't add back that Ethel Parks, her son Charlie and Gwen Dawson are going to appear in Series 6, or that Mary realises that Marigold is Edith's daughter, unless you can provide a reliable reference for it. Any other information like this, about plot or characters, needs a reliable reference to back it up until the series actually airs and we know for sure who is appearing and what happens. Also, please do not delete references from pages. They are there to let people know where information comes from. If you feel a reference needs removing or is incorrect for some reason then please start a discussion about this on the articles talk page. And finally, please do not rename pages (unless there is an obvious error) without starting a discussion so that the community can be involved in the decision. Renaming pages can leave us with broken links. I hope this helps, and please just ask me if you need any help. So as to make sure we're on the same page could you reply to this message so I know you've got it and understood? --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 00:17, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Source mode editing I appreciate all of your edits, but as has been mentioned above, you have a tendency to delete references. I am wondering if it is because you only use visual mode when doing edits. In visual mode it is very easy to accidentally delete things like references since they only appear as a symbol in visual mode. As a regular contributor, you really need to check source mode to make sure something important did not get deleted. You can of course check your work by checking the history and then version differences. -- Ehj666 (talk) 17:49, September 27, 2015 (UTC)ehj666 Season vs Series I just wanted to let you know that we use the word series here, not season, as Downton Abbey is an English tv show. So please don't change any more instances of series to season. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:30, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Parents of Characters Please stop adding parents of characters unless they have been explicitly referenced in the program. It is true Daisy at one point says "I haven't got any parents", so that is borderline, but I do not believe Gwen has ever referenced her parents. Rule of thumb, if they don't exist on the List of minor off screen characters then don't add them. If you have an explicit reference to a character that does not exist on the list of minor off screen characters, then add them, including a reference to the episode in which they are mentioned, then provide a link in the family section of the character page infobox. You are also misusing the immediate and extended family tags. Unless a character has many family members, just use "family". The extended tag in particular was added to keep the listing of family members manageable where there are a large number of them. :You were correct about the parents of Gwen Dawson, they are mentioned in episode 1.03, however no reference was given. --Ehj666 (talk) 00:13, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Official warning Due to you continuing to make disruptive edits such as adding speculative information, removing references, etc, even after several attempts to talk to you about it here, you are recieving an official warning. If after this warning you continue to make disruptive edits you will be blocked from editing for three days. If you continue to make disruptive edits after the block is lifted then you will recieve a longer block. I'd appreciate it if you could leave me a reply so that I know you've understood this. If there's anything you don't understand or need help with, please let me know. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 21:47, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Three day block Due to you continuing to edit disruptively after the above warning you have been blocked from editing this wiki for three days. The edit that I'm specifically refering to is where you removed a reference http://downtonabbey.wikia.com/wiki/Series_6?diff=prev&oldid=55761 here. I hope you'll take some time to read over the advice you've been given on this page by various people. After your block is over you are of course welcome to come back and edit here. But if your previous behaviour continues further blocks are likely with any future blocks being of a longer duration. If you need help with anything about this wiki or your block please just ask. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 20:30, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Second warning I was hoping that after your three day block your edits would improve. However, I see your disruptive edits have continued with you adding speculative information several times. If you have information about an episode yet to air, you need to add a reference so people know where the information comes from and we can ensure it is accurate. If you continue to edit in this disruptive way, you will recieve a block from editing of a week. After this point if your edits continue to be disruptive you will be blocked again, with the blocks likely to extend in length, possibly to a month and then six months and so on. So if you want to continue being a part of this community please read the advice you have been given carefully. If you need any further help with understanding this, or anything else, please let me know. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Week long block Due to you continuing to edit disruptively after the above warning you have been blocked from editing this wiki for a week. The edit that I'm specifically refering to is where you added speculation here. Please read over the advice you've been given on this page. If your disruptive behaviour continues after this block is over further blocks are likely with any future blocks being of a longer duration. If you need help with anything about this wiki or your block please just ask. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 23:44, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Third warning You have now been warned several times about your disruptive edits, such as removing references and adding speculative information. However this has continued, recently with edits such as this where you removed a reference and here where you removed a reference and added speculative information. If your disruptive edits continue you will be blocked from this wiki for a month. Please read over advice you have been previously given on this page, read our policies and ask me if you are unsure about anything. --Amateur Obsessive (talk) 22:47, December 26, 2015 (UTC)